John Seally
Rev.' John Seally' (1741-1795) was an English poet, cleric, and miscellaneous writer and editor.Rev. John Seally (1741-195)], English Poetry, 1579-1830. Web, Nov. 24, 2018. Life Seally was born in Somerset about 1747, and was educated at Bristol grammar school, with a view to ordination. He may be the "John Sealy" (son of John Sealy of Bridgwater, Somerset) who matriculated from Hertford College, Oxford, on 22 May 1760, aged 18, and earned a B.A. in 1764.Goodwin, 162. The death of Seally's uncle and patron obliged him to enter a solicitor's office, which he soon left to learn the business of a merchant under Malachy Postlethwayt. His master's strictness was so little relished by Seally that, with some assistance from his mother, he betook himself to authorship and journalism as a means of livelihood. During a visit to Manchester he persuaded a wealthy heiress to elope with him, but was overtaken by the father at Worcester, The lady is said to have died broken-hearted, and Seally consoled himself by marrying, in 1766, a reputed rich widow of double his age, only to find, some years later, that she had no money and a husband (the Rev. William Lewis) still living. After his separation from Mrs. Lewis he married Mary, eldest daughter of Joseph Humphreys, rector of Ellisfield, Hampshire, and of North Stoke, Somerset, who survived him. In the meantime Seally sought occupation as a writing-master and accountant. About 1767 he established a school in Bridgwater Square, Westminster and after some years of successful tuition took holy orders. In 1790 he was presented to the vicarage of East Meon with Froxfield and Steep, Hampshire. Seally contributed occasional verses to various magazines, projected a short-lived political paper signed 'Britannicus,' edited for some time the Universal Museum and the Freeholder's Magazine, and was involved in the St. James's Magazine, edited by Robert Lloyd. Seally died in Queen Square, Westminster, in March 1795. Writing He likewise published several novels, poems, and school books, including: 1. 'The Loves of Calisto and Emira, or the Fatal Legacy' 12mo, London, 1776; a French translation was published at Paris in 1778. 2. 'Moral Tales after the Eastern manner,' 12mo, London (1780?). 3. 'The Marriage of Sir Gawaine,' an opera, 1782. 4. 'A complete Geographical Dictionary,' 2 vols. 4to, London, 1787. 6, 'The Lady's Encyclopaedia,' 3 vols, 12mo, London, 1788. Recognition Seally was elected a fellow of the Royal Society on 30 June 1791 (Thomson, Hist. Royal Soc. Appendix iv. p. lxii). During a sojourn in Rome in 1774 he obtained admission to the Roman Academy (Arcadia] by a eulogy on Maria Maddelana Fernandez Corilla, poet-laureate of Italy. He was also M.A. and LL.D. A portrait engraved by Thorowgood is mentioned by Bromley. Publications Novels *''The Loves of Calisto and Emira; or, The fatal legacy''. London: T. Becket, 1776. Short fiction *''Moral Tales: After the eastern manner''. London: W. Goldsmith, 1780. Non-fiction *''The Accountant's Companion; or, Schoolmaster's new assistant to practical arithmetic''. London: J. Roson, 1770; London: William Goldsmith, 1773.. *''The Complete Young Man's Companion; or, An easy introduction to the most useful parts of learning''. London: S. Crowder, 1772. *''The Young Lady and Gentleman's New Guide to the Elements of Astronomy and Geography''. London: W. Goldsmith, 1772. *''The Penman's Delight; or, The academical companion''. London: R. Sayer, 1775. *''Belles Lettres for the Ladies; or, A new and easy introduction to polite literature''. London: London: W. Goldsmith / P. Elmsly, 1785. *''A Complete Geographical Dictionary; or, Universal gazetteer''. London : Printed for Scatcherd and Whitaker, 1787. *''The Lady's Encyclopedia; or, A concise analysis of the belles lettres, the fine arts, and the sciences''. (3 volumes), London: J. Murray / Edinburgh: W. Creech, 1788. *''A Specimen of Writing: In the modern ornamental hands of Great Britain''. London: Laurie & Whittle, 1794. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Seally, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 12, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Nov. 12, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"November: An ode" (I-IV) *"November: An ode" complete poem *"October: An ode" ;About *Rev. John Seally (1741-1795) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Seally, John Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English clergy Category:English poets Category:Poets